Bunny & Darien Forever
by Sailor Angie
Summary: It's definetly different, but it's interesting.


Love Story- Part I: 'Bunny & Darien Forever'  
By: Sailor @ngie =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched her as she ran her hands along the roses that had just freshly blossomed in the park.   
She smiled slightly as she bent down to inhale the intoxicating aroma of the flowers. He had always watched   
his meatball head from a far. She didn't know he existed, nor did anybody else. His name, you guessed it:   
Darien. However, he wasn't human, he was a lost soul; literally. He would follow her home, and into her   
room everyday. At night he would go into her dreams, and seduce her there. If she only knew that her   
'dream guy' was real. In a manner of speaking. He'd stroked her hands before, caressed her face, ran his   
fingers though her hair, and even lightly kissed her lips. But that wasn't enough, not if she couldn't kiss him   
back, smile when he touched her with all his love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien I passed my test!" Serena smiled to the raven haired man, as she threw herself into his   
warm arms, and breathes him in. She noticed he smelled of mint and a very yummy cologne she just   
couldn't put her finger on.  
"I knew you could do it." He pulled her close, and gently swept his mouth accross hers.  
"You're so sweet." She looked down.  
"What's wrong?" He lifted her face up.  
"You're only a dream." He could see her eyes getting glossy, "You're so perfect, you're everything   
I want, I just wish you were real." He wiped the moisture from her cheek.  
"What if I said I could be real." He looked deep into her crystaline eyes.  
"B—but that's impossible, is—isn't it?"  
"Not if you don't want it to be Bunny."  
"I—I don't inderstand h—"  
"Shhhhhh, okay, why don't you come to my appartment, and spend the night."  
"I've never been to your appartment, but I don't think my mom would think th—"  
"Tell her you're having a sleep-over, besides this *is* your dream, you can do what ever you   
want." He gave her a sly grin.  
"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She gave in to his charms.  
"Great." He held her close as he walked to his appartment. He had purchased the exact same one   
in real life. Though he was invisible most of the time he could materialze for short periods of time. He   
could do it for longer if he only showed his visual form to one person. He had bought it in hopes that   
Serena would soon share it with him in reality. As he quickly led her to his hallway he knew he was running   
out of time, he at least wanted to show her where it was before morning. He had just gotten her in the door   
when his time ran short. "Come to this appartment in reality, I will be here, waiting for you my love." He   
smiled as he faded. "Appartment 12M."  
"In real life? Okay I'll see you soon Darien." She took little comfort as he dissolved, and sunlight   
blurred her vision.  
~~~~~  
"Bunny time to get up." Her mom shook her, waking not only Serena but her cat Luna as well.  
"Nooooooooo." She burst out in tears, "I—I have to go mom." She said wiping her face.  
Her mom seemed worried, "Everything okay honey?"  
"Yeah mom, I'll be fine, I have to go somewhere I'm not sure when I'll be back." She emerged   
from her closet fully dressed, in a pink tanktop with little bunnys in a light white color, and blue skirt, with   
cute little white tennis shoes. With of coarse her meatballs.  
"Okay, have a good time, and stay out of trouble." Her mom stepped out of the way as Serena flew   
down the stairs. She ran over the directions in her head, she was sure she was gonna find his appartment.  
~~~~~  
She stared in amazement at the very tall building she had seen so vividly only hours ago. Which   
seemed funny because she had never seen it in her life before last night. Slowly but surely she walked in.  
"Hi there, I'm Lita, can I help you find something?" A voice chimed. Serena spun around to find a   
very tall girl with wavy brown hair in a pony tail, and in the cutest green t-shirt and jeans.  
"I'm Serena, and ummmm, well, could you possibly tell me who lives in appartment 12M?"  
"Sure, why?" She said running behind a desk flipping through what seemed to be the tenant list.  
"I— I got something that— er— belongs to the person who lives there, and I forgot the name, but   
if I heard it I know that I'd remember it."  
"Hmmm, that's funny, somebody's living there, but he must have asked the manager to keep it off   
the list. I can call up and see if they're in."  
"No, that's okay." She smiled brightly hiding her dissapointment. "I'll just come back later."  
"Right." She stepped out from behind the counter. "Well if you need anything else then I'll be here   
okay." Serena shook the girl's hand, "It was nice meeting you." and strolled out.  
'Wait, what am I doing, I promised I'd come see him!' She argued with herself, 'What are you   
saying, you believe a dream, and a hot guy that you simply dreampt up?' She sat down on a bench, 'Think   
about it though, you've never even been in this part of town, how did you know where everything is? Why   
does this Darien come to you every night if he's not serious? Why would he tell you that he loves you if he   
didn't mean it?' Her mind fought harder, 'Just go see what Andrew thinks, and then go from there.' She   
smiled with herself, "Sometimes I really amaze even myself." She said as she light heartedly skipped to the   
Gold Crown Arcade.  
~~~~~  
Lita fumbled around with the phone, "Mr. Shields!" She whispered harshly into the reciever, "A girl   
was just here looking for you!"  
"Lita, you fool, did she have blonde hair? In meatballs?"  
"Well— yes. . ."  
"Damn it." He rubbed his brow, "Well go fetch her then, I want her up here now!"  
"But Mr Shields—"  
"What ever it takes, track her down, and get her up here!"  
"As you wish sir, but I'm not guarenteeing any—"  
"Shut up, and go find her! NOW!"  
"Right!" She slammed the phone on the jack and scrambled outside to see meatballs off in the   
distance skipping towards some unseen destination.  
"This was never in the job description!" She panted as she ran after Serena.  
~~~~~  
"Hey Andrew."  
"Hi there Bunny, can I get you something?"  
"Well if you can believe it, I'm not that hungry right now."  
"I see it, but I will never believe it."  
She attempted a smile, "That's not why I came here though. I need to talk to you about   
something."  
"Sure Serena, anything." he reassured her.  
"You have to promise you won't laugh at me, and don't think I'm crazy."  
"I'll try my hardest Serena."  
"I met this guy, he's so sweet, he's the nicest guy I've ever known—"  
"Ahem" He coughed.  
"'Cept for you Andrew." She corrected. "But I didn't meet him at school or anything, I kinda met   
him in my dreams."  
"I don't get it, what's your problem? Serena, if you think that you'll never find a guy, then you're   
nuts. Look in the mirror Bunny, and look around you, every guy in your school would be honored to be   
with you and I'm positive that—"  
"NO! You don't get it Andrew, I don't want any of them, I want him."  
"Serena, I'm not gonna laugh, and I don't think you're crazy, but he's a dream, a figment of your   
imagination. Of coarse he's perfect, he's everything you want in a guy. But seriously and don't take   
offense, but you should really try to get over him, this 'dream guy' of yours."  
"Andrew, see that's what I've been trying to do, but I have very good reason to believe that he's   
real!" She pleaded.  
"How do figure that?" He tried to seem like he belived her.  
"Last night I had another dream with him in it. He led to his appartment." Andrew stared at her as   
if she was holding a gun, "No, we didn't do anything!" He calmed down, and took his usual stance, "He told   
me that if I wanted to I could go there in real life, and he'd be there." She swallowed hard, "Andrew do you   
know where Tokyo Towers appartments are?" He nodded. "I didn't, and I walked there this morning."  
"Are you saying that you followed his directions from the dream, and you got there even though   
you'd never been in that neighborhood before?" He seemed like he was loosing his patience.  
"Yes."  
"I just don't see how it's possible."  
"So, do you think I should go to his appartment, and see if it's really the guy?"  
"How come you were there, and you didn't go to his appartment?"  
"I don't know?" She put her head in her hands.  
"Hold on a sec okay Serena, I have to get food for some other customers." He tuned to a Lita who   
had just sat down heaving.  
"Geez, I really need to start working out. Darien never told me I'd have to run a mile when I took   
his assistant possition."  
"Lita!" He growled, "What are you doing here! Darien called and told me she'd prolly be on her   
way, I have this under control."  
"Well he could have told me that before I had to sprint after her on a busy summer afternoon!"  
"Well you can go back now, you don't want her to see you do you?!"  
"Nuh uh, do you realize how hot it is out there?! Mr. 'oh I'm Darien's best friend, and I'm in the   
air conditioning all day, and I don't even care what happens to poor Lita!' Just gimme somethin' to cool off   
will ya!" She yelled quite loudly, then covered her mouth and ducked under the counter just in case Serena   
had heard her. She popped her head back up and Andrew leaned over the counter top and kissed her cheek.   
"I said something to cool me off, not make me even more hot!" She blushed.  
"Choclate shake okay?"  
"Need you ask?" She said as she greedily yanked the cup from his grasp and guzzled it.  
"Alright well just stay out of sight kay." He put his hand on top of hers.  
"Okie dokie." She wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
Andrew walked back over to Serena, "So do you have a plan as to what you're going to do about   
this predicament?"  
"I think I'll sleep on it, I just hope he won't be mad at me about it. That is if he— ya know is real."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Hey Serena!" A blonde haired girl with part of it pulled back in a red bow, and blue eyes just like   
Serena walked up in a cheery state.   
"Hi Mina." She turned to her as she sat in a stool next to her.  
"Rare is the day that Serena is in the arcade, and not playing video games. Hey, I think we should   
arrange a play date for our cats!" She pulled her white cat out of her backpack and started fussing over it   
while it seemed upset with her last comment and tried to claw her several times. Mina tried to nerviously   
laugh off the cat attacks.  
"MINA!" Andrew screeched, "NO CATS!" He pointed to the door, "How many times do I have to   
tell you!?" He was really getting pissed off.  
"But—"  
"I was just leaving Mina, I'll drop him off at my house with Luna and you can pick him up when   
you're done here okay." She watched Mina gently stroke her cat, Artemis.  
"Are you sure?" She said to a nodding Serena that took that cat from Mina's hesitent fingers.  
"'tso kay Mina, I won't hurt him, I'm sure him and Luna have a lot to catch up on." Now Artemis   
was feverishly tring to dig his claws into Serena. Her and Mina had met at a summer camp the year before   
when both their cats dissapeared then reappeared under a tree together.  
"Tell him to be nice, or I'll make him breed with Luna if he hates her so much." Artemis's eyes   
grew wide, and he kept his paws to himself. Serena waved good-bye to both of them.  
"So what's the deal, Mr Shields told me that she was supposed to come? Why isn't she over there   
now? Do you know how hard all of us have worked so that he could get into her dreams, and lure her to his   
appartment?! Do you!?!?!?!?!?"  
"You make it sound like he's gonna rape her or something." He chuckled.  
She glared at him, "Andrew, this isn't funny."  
"I'm sorry, she'll be there tomorrow for sure. I promise."  
"You'd better be right, or I'm not the only one that will bite off your head." she winked at him, "So   
got any plans for tonight?" Lita walked over to Mina, and sat where Serena had been moments before.  
"Yeah, me, and Lita are going out to a movie. Why?"  
"Well—" Mina was interrupted by a jingle of the bell that went off over the door. Lita, Mina, and   
Andrew looked towards the door to see four tall men walk in. Of the four they all had short hair of blonde,   
dark brown, dirty blonde, and sandy blonde.  
"Keith! You cut your Hair!" Mina clasped her hands over her mouth.  
"Not that bad, looks good guys." Andrew went back to work.  
"What inspired the change fellas?" Lita tried not to laugh at Mina who looked like she was gonna   
fall out of her seat.  
"I told them to get with the program and cut it. I mean it's summer after all." The blonde spoke.  
"JAY! What have you done with Keith's beautiful hair!?" She now looked like she was gona cry.  
"Honey, it'll grow on you I promise."  
"But I loved to play with you hair, I'll never get to braid it again!" She burst into tears as he   
blushed and tried to comfort her.  
At that moment the dark brown haired guy named Nate, and the dirty blonde, Zach glared at each   
other and rolled their eyes.  
"Ya know Jay, I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Keith scowled, "What if Raye found out about that   
little fling with—"  
"THAT WAS BEFORE I WENT OUT WITH HER! YOU CAN'T USE THAT AGAINST ME!"   
He yelled at the top of his lungs, obviously upset.  
Speak of the devil. "Jay baby, whatcha talkin' bout?"  
"Hey Raye, sweetie, nothin'" He shrugged in nerviousness.  
"Somebody's not telling me something." She let her gaze scan accross the group and narrowed her   
eyes when she returned to Jay. "I hope you're not holding information back from me Jay cuz that means   
that—" She whispered into his ear: "That I won't be able to show you something that I picked up from   
Vicotria Secrets this afternoon." She motioned her eyes to one of the few bags she held in her hands, and   
smiled, and taunted him.  
"What kinda thing?" He barely spoke back.  
She giggled at his response, "I'm not gonna tell you here silly." She placed her hand on his chest as   
if beckoning him, then withdrew. "So are you gonna tell me what you were talking about."  
He sighed, "Just about a different girl that I went out with before you."  
"Keith! Don't kid around with me like that, I thought he was like gonna dump me or something."  
"No—" Keith started.  
"I would never do that to you!!!!" Jay was astounded the though had crossed her mind. He strung   
his arm possesively around her. "Raye, you need to show me that thing okay." he tried to veer her out the   
door. She protested.  
"I just got here! So what's up with Darien and Serena?!" She struggled to get away from him.  
"Nothin' much." Mina sniffed.  
"If anything comes up then we'll inform you." Nate reassured her.  
"Yeah, just go with Jay before he rips your arm off. Must be something big you have to show   
him." Zach teased Jay.  
"See ya!" Was all that Raye got out before Jay ushered her quickly through the doors. "Don't be   
so impatient." She said sternly.  
"Mind if I just teleport to my appartment?"  
"I suppose not."  
"Good" he wrapped his arms firmly around her, and transported both to his familiar room. "Okay,   
okay, lemme see it."  
She smiled mockingly, "Alright." She pulled out a bottle of perfume from her bag.  
Jay's expression faded to a mix between anger, and dissapointment. "You led me on! I wanted to   
see you in something from Victoria Secrets, Ra-yeeee!" He whined.  
She put a finger over his howling mouth, "No girl likes a guy that whines worse than we do."  
"Sorry." He pouted.  
"T'so kay, I guess." She moved closer to him, and let her lips linger too close to his. Her breath   
tickled his lips, and drove him insane until he finally assaulted her mouth.  
"Brutal." She laughed as she pulled away from him, after a minute or two.  
"Never tease me. Never lead me on Raye, or you'll crash and burn." He lifted her up and slung her   
over his shoulder, "I'm just glad that you don't fight with me as much as you do with everybody else." He   
dropped her on the bed.  
"How can I, you're makin' out with me half the time we're together."  
"And let's keep it that way." He pinned her down. She smiled playfully.  
~~~~~  
  
Serena tossed and turned in her sleep: "Darien I know I promised I'd come, I'm so sorry, will you   
ever forgive me?" Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"I don't care that you didn't come today. I'm sure you had alterior motives. I could never be mad   
at you. I just want to be with you. Though in real life would be better, I am content with this."  
"You mean it Darien?"  
"Coarse." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you Bunny."  
Serena hugged him tightly, and offered him little wet kisses along his jaw bone. "I'll never stop   
loving you Darien." She whispered as she was lost in his embrace.  
'DING DING DING DING. . .' Serena's alarm clock droaned. If it had been a usual day she   
would have simply turned it off, and went on dreaming of Darien. Instead she opened her eyes wide, and   
got right up.  
~  
  
"Be back later mom!" She shouted as she ran out the door. She had the day all planned. First she   
would go to the arcade to talk with Andrew, then she'd drop Luna off with Mina and Artemis, and then   
finally after what seemed like an eternity she would see if Darien was really there.  
~~~~~  
  
"I never really did understand what Darien told us about him being totally re-animated." Mina   
pondered while stroking her cat under the table top hidden from Andrew's view.  
"He has to get her to give in to him." Andrew tried to clear up.  
"I still don't get it, like how, have sex with her or something?"  
"Well maybe. Everytime she gets closer to him, physically and mentally he'll be brought back to   
life a little more. After a while he won't have to make him self materialize for people to see him."  
"Well I hope that happens soon, I always like to see everybody pleased." She smiled, then made her   
mistake; "Isn't that right Artemis."  
"WHAT!" He fumed.  
"Sorry Andy, gotta go." She sped out of the arcade only to bump into Serena.  
"Hey Mina, do you think you could take Luna for the day?" She smiled.  
"Sure can!" She scooped the cat out of Serena's hand and ran off with out another word.  
"Hi there Andrew." Serena chimed as she strolled into his view.  
"So, is he real?"  
"I haven't gone yet." She stated honestly.  
"Why not?" He persisted.  
"I dunno, I'll go later."  
"Hold on a sec kay." Andrew ran off to the employee lounge, and picked up the phone. "Hey Dar,   
I think it's time to pull out the big guns. She's here, why don't you pay your ol' college buddy Andy a   
visit." He smiled.  
"You think that would work?" He stated warily. Going into someone's dreams was not an easy   
task. One had to be properly trained, and needed to have plenty of strength, and energy. Considering that   
he barely went out at all that was usually no problem for him.  
"It's not that she doesn't want to see you, I just think that the only reason that she is so hesitent is   
because she's a bit scared. But who wouldn't if you were suddenly told that someone you had only known   
in your dreams was real. She's pretty confused about the whole thing, I don't blame her though."  
"Of coarse not, I wouldn't blame her for anything. Well you talk to her more than I do, so what   
ever you think. I'll be over in ten minutes alright."  
"Great, well then I guess I'll see ya there Dar; bye."  
"Yup, bye." They both hung up. Andrew strolled non-chalontly out to Serena.  
"So Serena, did you want some early mornin' ice cream?"  
"Well, maybe, ummmmm, hmmmmm. . ."  
"Choclate?" She nodded at him.  
When Andrew went back to get her ice cream, who else could walk in but Amy, and her boyfriend   
Zach. "Serena, playing video games so early can't be healthy for you." Amy scolded.  
"Oh will you let the girl have fun for the gods sake, it is summer." Zach winked at Serena as if to   
apologize for what Amy had said, and veered her over to a small booth.  
"Here ya are Serena." Andrew smiled at her. His usual killer, you know the one.  
"Andy!" A familiar voice to Serena addressed Andrew.  
Serena spun around to face a tall man with jet black hair, and a peircing saffire gaze. Such a gaze   
brought Serena to a gawking hault. "D— Darien!?" She stuttered.  
"How do you know Darien?" Andrew was fairly good at playing it cool.  
"You—you. . . . Darien!?" She was speachless.  
"You look more beautiful in person." He grinned at her.  
"Andy, he's the guy in my dreams!" She screeched.  
"No Way!" He tried his very hardest to keep from bursting out in laughter.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be sitting on that stool. You look as if you're going to fall off." Darien   
warned worridly.  
"Yeah, I think I am!" This seemed to be too much for her.  
Darien caught her as she just plain tipped over. She didn't faint she was just in shock. "Employee   
lounge kay Andy."  
"No prob." Andrew started wiping table tops off. Then Amy and Zach suddenly came running up.  
"Omigod, what happened!?" Amy was apparently in shock too.  
"Andy, spill." Zach warned.  
"Why is Darien out in public, you know how much that takes out of him." Amy looked to Andrew   
for answers, but didn't receive anything.  
"Well with her around I doubt it will matter much longer." He turned to wash another counter.   
Amy and Zach scoffed back off to their table knowing that Andy wasn't about to spill anything.  
Next Nate and Molly paraded in, "Hey Andrew, has Serena come through yet?" Molly asked.  
"Maybe." He kept his head down. Nate saw Zach waving from behind a booth seat.  
"Hey, let's go over and talk to Amy and Zach." Nate suggested.  
~  
"Is it really you Darien, or am I just seeing things. I'll never have ice cream so early in the morning   
again. Amy was right, video games can't be that good either."  
"You're not going crazy, Bunny, it is me." He took her hands in his.  
"I thought that you wanted me to come to your appartment?" She was confused.  
"Well, I did, but then thinking about it I realized that you're 15, and for some guy in your dreams   
to tell you to come to his appartment, well that's a pretty weird thing; am I right?" He did know her.  
"Maybe."  
"I just couldn't wait to see you any longer, I hope you don't mind." He looked at her caringly.  
"No, never."  
"Well, I don't suppose now that you know about me kinda. . . maybe could you come to my   
appartment because I'm having trouble with getting people to see me, and I don't expect you to understand,   
but will you?"  
"I trust you." She snuggled into him.  
"Okay, now hold on to me tight because I'm going to transport us there. I have so many things to   
tell you." He kissed her forehead.  
~~~~~  
While at his appartment Darien fully explained things to Serena. Basically saying that he had once   
lived as the Prince of the Earth then died, of reasons he had forgotten. He was reborn, and at the age of 20   
he was informed by a different spirit that his true love was not in this time, and if he ever wanted to love   
again he would have to become immortal for the time being until he was sure he had found her. By   
consenting to be immortal he became invisible to all, but quickly learned how to materialize or in other   
words make his visual self viewable for others. When he found her he was to make her fall in love with him,   
first in her dreams, then in real life. As he got closer to her mentally and physically he would slowly become   
re-animated.  
He then went on to tell her that all of her friends: Andrew, Molly, Mina, Raye, and Amy had been   
helping out with his plan. Along with his assistant Lita; which she had already met, and some guards from   
when he was still the Prince of the Earth: Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Otherwise known in this   
life as: Keith, Zach, Nate, and Jay. At this she was astounded.  
"You really weren't kidding when you said you had a lot to tell me. Well, wow." She shook her   
head in puzzlement. "So I was your true love in your first life then?"  
"You must be. I just get this wonderful feeling inside when I see you, and. . . oh Bunny, if you're   
not I don't even care." He hugged her. "You don't know just how long I've wanted to hold you like this,   
just kiss you with all my love so openly." He looked into her eyes longingly, and smiled inside as she kissed   
him.  
"I'm so glad you're here Darien, never leave me ever again."  
"At least not tonight." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In time they grew closer than they could have ever imagined. And one day Darien's re-animation   
was complete, and he had something important to tell Serena.  
  
"So we're going to that movie tomorrow right Dar?" Serena chirped over the phone to her lover.  
"Yeah, plus I have a surprize for you."  
"REALLY!?" She got excited.  
"Yeah, try to hold back your excitement tonight. But I can't be with you in your dreams tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Too tired." He lied.  
"Well, alright. I have to go, it's getting late, but pick me up tomorrow alright." She smiled on her   
end of the line.  
"Of coarse. Love you Bunny."  
"Love you too Darien, sweet dreams." She giggled.  
"Bye honey." He clicked the receiver down, and she did likewise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what was that surprize?!" She gladly remembered as they walked slowly hand in hand through   
the park.  
"Let's sit down Bunny."  
"Okay." He steered Serena over to a bench.  
"Last night the reason I didn't go into your dreams was not because I was tired it was because I   
can't go into your dreams anymore."  
"WHAT!? Why not!?"  
"Because Serena, you did it, you cured me, I am no longer just a wandering entity, I am a person   
no more early returns to home because I'm weak, it's all over with."  
"Oh Darien, that's wonderful!" She hugged him tightly.  
"But there's more, I wanted to tell you that I did some research, and I found out that you really are   
the one I had been looking for."  
Tears of joy were brimming in her eyes, "Really?"  
"Yeah, and I wanted to give you a thank you present for helping me the way you have, and loving   
me like you do with out even trying." He handed her a plain silver chain with a heart locket dangling from it.   
She opened it up to reveal a picture of them together on one side, and on the other the inscription "Bunny &   
Darien Forever"  
"Forever Darien, I'll love you forever!" They embraced each other.  
  
THE END  
  
I love mail (sailor_angie@hotmail.com), and I would love it if you told me what you thought about this fic,   
and fist attempt at some things. Thanx for reading. . . . @ng =)  
  
  



End file.
